


It's Gotta Be You

by CodeZero



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeZero/pseuds/CodeZero
Summary: "Just grab something that you want."





	It's Gotta Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please leave a comment. Thank you!

Will was sitting down at the sofa of their house for the past two hours. Working on an intel for the team's new mission. He was too focused on his work that he didn't noticed that Ethan was already sitting beside him.

He glanced at Ethan, seeing that he just woke a up from a good nap. Ethan hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days and napping is the only thing that works for him but it still not enough. Not for Will who's overprotective when it comes to Ethan.

Ethan murmured that Will did not fully hear. He looked at Ethan and asked to repeat what he said.

"I said, I want something." Ethan replied, like he was craving for some food.

"Just grab something that you want. There might be something in our fridge." Will said, not even looking at Ethan because he was finishing his work.

Then he felt arms wrapping around his waist. He looked at Ethan, who is now burying himself on Will's neck.

He was suddenly confused on what is happening and by the sudden action of Ethan.

"What are you doing?" Will pulled back from the embrace. Ethan cupped Will's face and kissed him softly.

Will smiled during the kiss because this kind of moments are always his favorite. He slowly pulled back and looked at Ethan lovingly. Then Ethan speaks,

"You said that I should grab something I want."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
